A Library Secret
by Forbidden Lily
Summary: ONESHOT: Hermione had fallen asleep in the library. Its nothing compared to that her crush had woken her up.


A/N: I was completely bored after I finished reading _Deathly Hallows_. That's my favorite book out of all of the series! (clearing throat) Anyway, I was thinking to myself that I have not written a Draco/Hermione story yet. And not to mention, I am a slightly big fan of them together, but not as much as Draco/Ginny _**or **_Harry/Ginny. And maybe add Ron/Hermione in the mix. ANYWAY, I need to stop talking now. I wanted to try something new and hope this short chapter comes to your liking.

**[[A Library Secret**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor his friends and enemies

Plot[ONESHOT Hermione had fallen asleep in the library. Its nothing compared that her crush had woken her up.

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter One _A Book Whacking _

Hermione Granger sat in the armchair close to the fireplace looking bored as ever. Her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter had completely ignored her when a certain topic popped up. It was actually her fault when she brought up Quidditch. _Stupid me, stupid me! They're ignoring you; look at what you have done! _Hermione jumped from her seat when she heard a scream. It had came from Lavender Brown. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and left the common room and leaving her friends behind.

Hermione was in her 7th year at Hogwarts and of course, she was made Head Girl. But that night, she didn't have to patrol duty so, she was left in her thoughts…but then something came to her. "A nice book should distract me from my bored-ness." She nodded in agreement and strode over to the library.

She arrived five minutes later and began to glance around the area. It was crowded with students wondering around. She spotted Draco Malfoy's best friend Blaise Zabini talking to Pansy Parkinson. She walked past them, which they noticed and something about _Mudblood_, but she didn't care she kept on walking.

She found a spot, a few bookshelves away from the two Slytherins, and started to look for any kind of book that seemed interesting to her. Moments later, she found a book, smiled, and walked back to her table and opened the book and began to read.

At first, she seemed interested to her in the first couple of sentences, but then it started talking about _squids…torches…corridors…kelp…_

"What does that have to do with anything," Hermione said lazily.

It was about ten minutes since she has reading the book that made no sense at all. Her eye lids were slowly closing in, but she woke up with a jerk from her insides and tried to read a little more of the book, but her eyes never seemed to give up. "People don't die from kelp," Her voice was more lazily than the first she spoke.

She couldn't fight her sleep anymore. With a small snort, she drifted off to sleep.

"Granger, Granger, Granger, _Granger!" _Not wanting to touch her since in his head, she was _Mudblood, _he pushed Hermione with the book he was holding and she woke up suddenly.

Hermione eagerly looked around where she was. At first, her mind didn't seem to know, but then as her senses were coming back, she was still in the library. Her eyes had reached to the boy that had woken her up. She gave a jump from his appearance.

"So what now you are sleeping in the library?" He asked. Hermione sensed a joke from his voice. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I was just really tired I suppose. I've dozed off." She finished off when the boy raised his eyebrow. She took a deep sigh. "What do you want Malfoy?" She didn't seem to care what he was doing, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"This is a library, what do you think I want," Malfoy said in a bored tone. Hermione ignored him and looked around the room again, since she found it completely quiet. She noticed no one was in the library. She looked back at Malfoy.

"Where has everyone gone? Has it passed curfew?" As the thought of McGonagall, finding her in the corridor terrified her. She got up suddenly, almost knocking Malfoy off his feet, and put back the book she had gotton earlier and was about to leave, but Malfoy held her back.

"You weren't at the meeting today?" He said. Hermione slowly turned around and looked into his grey stormy eyes.

She couldn't help but to think how cute he looked. Malfoy was leaning against the bookshelf from the side as he avoided the dust that might have gone on his expensive clothes. His blonde hair covered most of his eyes, but he was still able to see, since he stared at Hermione with a blank expression. She knew Quidditch had affected him a lot from the past couple of years, since now he looks more toned than ever. Hermione tried to fight her urge to kiss him—but did that make of her?

"Granger!" Hermione shook off her sudden intensive to make-out with her enemy and looked curiously at him.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Hanging around with Potter and Weasley has really affected your brain cells, hasn't it?" Malfoy tried to hold in his laughter.

"Just shut it Malfoy." Hermione said angrily. She turned around again and was about to walk away, but Malfoy stopped her again, but this time he went in front of her which take her by surprise.

"Only if you answer this question," he said.

"Malfoy I don't have time. I need to go." She walked around him and went out of the library.

It wasn't even a minute until Draco Malfoy caught up with her. "No seriously, McGonagall wants to know why you skipped the meeting." He stood in front of her and was blocking every inch she tried to make.

"I didn't skip, get out of my way." She tricked Draco and almost escaped, but he yet again blocked her. "Malfoy you are such—get out of my way!" She was getting irritated now. She pushed him out of her way and only took a couple of inches before he lightly pushed her against the wall.

"_What are you doing?" _She said angrily. She was narrowing her eyes at Draco when he was getting closer to her.

"Why I can't be near the Head Girl," The change of his voice seemed to frighten Hermione. She was about to push him, but he grabbed her arm before she could touch him.

"Why would you want to be _near _me? I thought you said I was _Muggle-born_." She mocked him disgustedly. This seemed to hurt Draco. But he quickly reacted when she gave him a curious look.

"I guess I will have to kill you," He was now an inch from her face.

Thanks to her new skilled work, she no longer had bushy hair, but instead she had very loose curly hair. She leaned against the wall further and further away from Draco. She was getting frightened every second that past by. He seemed to ignore this and closed the gap between them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm going to kill you." He said again. Hermione didn't believe any of it. "Now be quiet and let me finish my task." He whispered.

He leaned closer to Hermione so now his whole body was against hers. Hermione seemed to be shocked by this. Nothing moved inside her, and she had a hard time breathing. Her heart was pounding rapidly and seemed as if it was going to burst out. Draco titled his head and very lightly and softly kissed Hermione on the lips.

She didn't want to let go. She didn't. She wanted more and more and she was going to get it. Letting him know she wasn't going to let go any time soon, she swung her arms around his neck pulled him closer to her. Responding to her response, he also wrapped his arms around her waist and if they weren't enough, pulled her close to him.

Now enjoying herself, she slightly opened her mouth and desperately wanted him to respond back. Draco instantly did. They were kissing passionately in the empty corridor. Hermione felt herself going weak in her body. But she didn't want to let go. She felt herself being drained out just by this passionate kiss.

Draco moved his hands to the sides of her hips and heaved her over him. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, but as she did this he started to loose his balance. Thankfully, on either side of them were stone cold walls. Draco hit the wall, but he still didn't let go from the kiss.

What seemed like eternity, the two Heads from almost civil right people had departed the kiss and looked at each other slightly surprised.

"You were such a bad kisser." Draco said after a moment of silence. Hermione took this offended. She grabbed the book that Draco had taken from the library that was now on the floor beside her and whacked him very hard with it. She threw the book aside as if it was disgusting to look at and glared at Draco.

"I was only joking." Draco said, after she seemed to calm herself.

"So I wasn't a bad kisser?" Hermione seemed to have a little hope.

"Uh not bad for a Gryffindor girl," He said a bit confidently. Hermione didn't know what to say. All she did was nod.

Then, it seemed as if a bomb had exploded. She had kissed Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Malfoy the pureblood that always makes fun of her and her friends. The Malfoy that hates when people gets a better grade than he does, a person she was known to hate! And she bloody hell kissed him! Her heart sank and meet Draco's gaze.

"Uh nice knowing you Malfoy," Her cheeks began to blush. Draco remained quiet, but gave her a slight smile.

At the same time, both turned around and walked the opposite directions. They were embarrassed about what had happened and didn't want to look at each other the next day—maybe for the rest of their lives.

Hermione seemed to fight with her thoughts and was shocked with herself. Draco on the other hand, smirked as he walked in the deserted corridor.

**[[The End**

• ○ • ○ •

A/N: So how did I do? Was it honestly _that _bad where you wanted to get out of this page after reading the first sentence? Was it really that bad? But before you press the purplish button make sure you are nice to this chapter. It's my first time writing a Draco/Hermione fiction so don't go _hating __**and **__booing _this story. It doesn't make the author happy.

So anyway, please, pretty please review. Let me know if I should continue on with this story (maybe to found out what their friends think?) If you do want it to be an actual story then mention it in your review, I'd really like that if you do. But it is up to you guys if you want it to continue.

Remember to review


End file.
